Isabel Maru
| aliases = Doctor Poison | continuity = DC Extended Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = Mad scientist | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Belgium | associations = Ottoman Empire | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Wonder Woman (2017) | final appearance = | actor = Elena Anaya }} Isabel Maru is a fictional mad scientist and a secondary antagonist featured in the DC Extended Universe, which is based on comic books published by DC Comics. Played by actress Elena Anaya, she appeared in the 2017 Wonder Woman feature film. Biography Isabel Maru was a young woman in her apparent twenties during the time of the Great War. She had been horribly disfigured through some unspecified means and had to wear a partial facial prosthetic. A brilliant chemist, she was employed by the German Empire to devise chemical weaponry by which to combat the Allied Powers. Nicknamed "Doctor Poison", Isabel Maru created a powerful chemical cocktail that caused instant trauma and death, as well bodily expulsion. Not even a gas mask could keep a victim safe from its effects. The German officer assigned to Maru's work was Erich Ludendorff. Maru also created a super-steroid gas pellet, that imbued anyone who breathed in its fumes temporary super-strength. When it appeared as if the German government were going to sign an Armistice with the Allied nations, General Ludendorff became outraged. Citing that they could have one the war in a day with Maru's super-toxin, he decided to show the reigning council first-hand how effective her invention was. Maru and Ludendorff sealed the top officers in a bunker and Maru rolled in a canister of the deadly gas, leaving them all to die. Soon after, Isabel Maru tried to escape from the castle keep in Belgium. She got caught in the middle of a raging battle between Wonder Woman and her evil god-brother, Ares. Wonder Woman had the opportunity to put an end to Doctor Maru once and for all, but instead elected to show mercy. The supply of Maru's chemical agent that was to be used against the Allies was loaded onto a plane. American spy Steve Trevor sacrificed his own life to pilot the vehicle out over the sea and blew up the plane, destroying the toxic containers. What became of Isabel Maru following these events is unclear. It is very likely that she was apprehended by Allied forces. Wonder Woman (2017) Abilities * Chemistry: Isabel Maru was an expert chemist, and was capable of devising powerful toxic agents unlike anything that the world had ever seen before. * Toxicology: A sub-application of chemistry, Isabel Maru was an expert on poisons. Notes & Trivia * * Isabel Maru is based on the character of Princess Maru, aka Doctor Poison. The character first appeared in ''Sensation Comics'' #2 in February, 1942. Appearances DC Extended Universe * Wonder Woman (2017) See also External Links * References Category:Mad scientists Category:DC Extended Universe/Characters Category:Chemistry Category:Toxicology